Child Of Fate
by BornOfTheMoonAndSea
Summary: A forbidden child, resulting in the birth of a girl, full of power and lack of emotion. A child that would kill mercilessly with no remorse, in truth a child separated from her parents at birth, a child filled with pain from her injuries, a child who yearns to be with her parents. a broken child on the inside, an emotionless one outside fem!percy
1. A Forbidden Creation

**Hi Everyone! This is my second story and I hope you enjoy it. My first was a songfic for ROTG. So please read… This is my first long story and I hope you will like it. So please R&R.**

"Just a drop of our blood. That is all we need for it to be successful!" Clotho shouted.

"Are you sure it would be successful? We only have one chance!" Lachesis argued.

"We must decide soon before our lord is back and we are doomed!" Artropos pleaded with her two sisters.

"Then let us begin!" Clotho pricked her finger with a needle and lets the drop of silver blood fall into the bowl held by Artropos. Next, Lachesis did the same and followed by Artropos. Holding the light blue bowl, Clotho kneeled down before the stature of their lord with her sisters. Together, they started to chant the spell and the bowl in their hands vanished. Instead, golden light begin to flood from Lachesis's hands.

"Hurry! The master shall be back soon!" Artropos fretted.

Golden dust burst from the hands of Lachesis, blinding all three of them for a moment. A wail echoed through the air and they realized that a child had been created from their blood and that they were successful. The child already has a tuft of silky soft hair which was white with silver tips. The child opened her eyes and the three sisters gasped at her beautiful sapphire eyes which pulsed with power. All of a sudden, the light in the room disappeared, leaving them shrouded in darkness. Surprisingly, the babe did not even utter a sound.

"Did you think I would not know?" A loud voice was heard and the three fates cowered at the voice of their master.

"We are sorry master! If you want us to destroy the child, we will!" Even though the words were said courageously, all could see the tears in Atropos's eyes.

"You were forbidden to have a child for a reason! The child's power could destroy us all! But the forbidden has been done and it cannot be undone. Show me my grandchild." Lord Chaos stretched out his arms for the babe.

In his arms, the child giggled and snuggled even closer to the warmth of Lord Chaos. He smiled but turned to the three fates. "What you have done cannot be undone. However, it cannot go unpunished. You have three choices. You have to either go into the mortal world with the babe and stay with her as a mortal and let Ananke take care of your jobs or you could send her to a mortal woman and watch over her silently, never letting her know about you until it is time."

"What is the third choice?" Clotho asked.

"You have to send the child to Chiron and let him take care of the child and only communicate with her once a month." Lord Chaos replied.

The three fates turned to each other and silently agreed. Even though they would give up anything for their daughter, it would not be right for a child with immense power to live unknown to her world and it would only hurt her more when she found out. They would also never be able to let the child be taken care of by a mortal as the child's scent would be too strong for monsters to ignore and the mortal would not be able to defend her from them. So they made the hardest choice to let Chiron raise her.

"We choose to let Chiron raise her. What are her powers?" Lachesis leaned and gave a kiss on the forehead to the babe, followed by her sisters.

"The child will be immortal the day she turns 16 and will be able to spend all her time with you. As I said, the child will have immense power… you saw it yourself. She would be able to master the 4 elements, as well as the power of fate by the age of 12. Before I take her away, what would you name her?" His eyes softened at the mention of his granddaughter. The child, as if to prove Lord Chaos right about her power, caused water to hit Artropos in the face.

"We shall name the babe Isolde, a good name for her beauty and power." The three fates agreed with each other.

"Very well… I will make it known to Chiron, Hades and Poseidon to the child's existence. I will allow you to spend a day's time with the child before I collect her. Spend your time wisely." Lord Chaos then disappeared, presumably to inform mentioned people.

The three fates quickly picked up the child and cuddled close to her, each murmuring their wishes to the child. They spent their time wisely and started preparing for the child's trip by each leaving a thing for her to remember them by. Artropos, a amulet made of sapphire, Clotho, a ring that could turn her invisible and Lachesis, a pair of earrings that made her run faster. After they gave the gifts, Lord Chaos came and took the child from them, allowing them one last look before he took her away.

**Lord Chaos P.O.V**

He felt bad, that he had to punish his own daughters like that, that he had to lie to them about Isolde's powers but rules were rules. He smiled down at the babe in his arms and was shocked when she smiled back. The child would not only have powers but brains to rival his own and beauty to rival Eros. He remembered back to his meeting with Poseidon and Hades and their promise to protect her with their lives.

He flashed into Hestia's hearth and was immediately pushed against the wall by the woman herself. He smiled inwardly that if Hestia was like this while defending Isolde, he would be confident that his granddaughter would never be harmed. After Hestia realized who it was and apologized for her rashness, he explained the situation to her and she immediately promised him her protection.

Hades was slightly harder to convince but caved in when he saw the photo of Isolde, claiming that the child reminded him of his own daughter and that he too would protect her. He would not tell Zeus as the arrogant man would have killed her as soon as he left her with Chiron. Soon, he materialized outside the door of the big house, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	2. A Troublesome Baby

'**Chapter two! I'm sorry if my story sucks because my dog just died… I'm extremely sad… so yeah!**

The door slowly opened to reveal a sleepy eyed Chiron standing there. Upon seeing Lord Chaos, he immediately straightened up and invited him in.

"Hello old friend… It has been far too long!" Lord Chaos clapped Chiron heartily on the back. Chiron stumbled at the force of the blow before raising an eyebrow at the small child in his arms.

"What is this? A child? Why would you bring a child to visit me? Unless…" Chiron trailed off, already guessing the reason of the child being here.

"Yes Chiron… The three fates have done the forbidden… This is the product… Please Chiron… I am begging you… take care of the child for me… tell her everything and never keep anything from her… But do not let anyone know her parentage." Lord Chaos pleaded, looking at Chiron in the eye, his own eyes reflecting his desperateness.

"Very well Lord Chaos… but I can't protect her from the gods because I don't have the power to do so and you have sworn never to harm another being and the fates are not allowed to come help their daughter…." Chiron looked helplessly at Lord Chaos.

"I have secured Poseidon and Hades help in protecting her, my friend. You do not need to worry at all… and you can let them see her." He replied to his friend.

"That's good… I suppose you must go now?" Chiron looked questioningly at Lord Chaos before cradling the small baby in his arms. "What is her name?" He lifted an eyebrow at that.

"Her name is Isolde. And you are right… I need to go now. You do know what kind to training she needs and what kind of powers she could develop, right?" Lord Chaos asked one last question before he left.

"Yes My Lord. I will do anything to protect and help her." Chiron replied seriously.

"My granddaughter's life is in your hands. Please take care of her, I'm begging you." Lord Chaos made one last eye contact at Chiron and gave a kiss to his granddaughter's forehead before shimmering out of existence.

_Sigh… What will this child become of…._ That was Chiron's last thought before he put her into a blue bed lined with pillows and he settled down for the night again.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Chiron woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door. He groaned and sat up when he remembered what happened last night. He quickly looked over to the blue bed and saw the already awake baby looking at him with wide eyes. His eyes widened before he quickly gathered her in his arms and put her inside one of the private room in the Big House. Closing the door, he made sure it was locked and galloped downstairs to answer the door. He opened the door, out of breath to see Lord Hades and Lady Hestia waiting outside, both looking extremely impatient.

"Hello My Lords, may I know what are you doing here? Chiron asked. He was puzzled that two gods, two children of Kronos and Rhea at that was here this early in the morning. He furrowed his eyebrows as he remembered that Lord Chaos had enlisted the two gods help in protecting the babe.

"Well Chiron, I guess you already know what we are here for. So, may we go in?" Hestia answered.

Chiron moved past the door and invited them in. When they did not see the child immediately, they sent questioning looks at Chiron who motioned at them to follow him and went up to the private bedroom. Cautiously opening the door, the three people, well two gods and one centaur were stunned as they saw the child sleeping in the air by herself. Hades walked over and plucked the child from the air current, looking in wonder at the child's hair and face. Hestia took the child from her brother and smiled at her.

"She really is as beautiful as Lord Chaos said she was. Take good care of her Chiron." Hestia handed the still sleeping baby back to Chiron, who set her down on the bed again. All of a sudden, Isolde started to cry and startled the three mythical beings. Chiron quickly picked her up and started to rock her to and fro in his arms but to no avail. The three of them become more panicked until Hades flashed a bottle of milk to his hands and took the baby from Chiron and started feeding her. The moment Isolde started to drink the milk, she silenced and the two others stared at Hades.

"What? Never seen a man feed a baby?" Hades glared at the both of them, trying to hide his blush. He only knew how to feed the baby because his now-dead lover had taught him.

"W-what? Nothing… It's just so strange to see you so gentle with a being…" Hestia trailed off and Chiron nodded assent to Lady Hestia's statement.

Hades just rolled his eyes back them, leaving them wondering why was he so warm to the child. After Isolde finished the whole bottle of milk, Hades burped her and handed her back to Chiron, grinning smugly at his ability to take care of a child.

"Well, other than proving Lord Hades powers with a child, this also proves that we need to go shopping for baby products because I cannot flash diapers and milk bottles at will." Chiron said with a frown upon his face. He would have to leave the camp to Argus while he was out shopping.

"Well, we could flash you to the supermarket now and flash you back once you got everything…" Hestia considered with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Okay My Lords-" That was all was heard by the two gods before Hades flashed him off to the supermarket.

AT THE SUPERMARKET

Upon being flashed to the supermarket before he could finish his sentence, Chiron sighed in relief that he had placed baby Isolde on the bed beforehand. Taking a basket, Chiron trotted around, taking things like diapers and milk powder. He quickly took some milk bottles as well as several changes of clothing for Isolde, who was still wearing the gold and silver onesie from yesterday. Chiron also took some baby shampoo and soap as well as some toys like rattles to keep her busy when he was busy. Once he finished taking all the things he needed, he called out to the gods.

"Lady Hestia and Lord Hades, I am ready to go!" He closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling of dizziness which came with flashing to finish. The moment it did, Chiron placed all the things he took on the floor and watched as the god's eyes fill with indcrelousness of the amount of things that babies needed.

"Does a child really need so many things?" Hestia raised her eyebrows at her brother's comment

"This is the easy part… now wait till when she starts growing up… she'll be a little demon…" Chiron replied and the three of them shivered, looking at the still innocent baby Isolde.

**Yay! Its chapter two! So pleaser review, do you want the next few chapters to be Isolde growing up? Or when she grows up and Annabeth, Luke and Thalia come? Please review!**


	3. Growing Up

**Hi Guys! This is the third chapter! Thanks for the reviews and stuff! I totally appreciate them! So majority of you have chosen to go through with baby Isolde growing up…. So yep! Here it is! Enjoy!**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Isolde… Happy birthday to you!" sang Hestia, Chiron and to his eternal shame, Hades.

Today is Isolde's first birthday and the three immortals were celebrating it. Even though the little girl was only one years old, she already had shoulder length white hair with silver tips and was standing at 72 centimeters tall. Her sapphire eyes seemed to pulse with even more power and her lips had become even redder, making her look extremely beautiful. The one year old was still not capable of speech but could walk a few steps before falling over. Ever since Hestia and Hades saw Isolde, they always visited the big house to see the young toddler. Said toddler was now tottering unsteadily on her feet towards the chocolate cake baked by Hestia.

"Come on sweetie! You can do it!" Hestia cooed at Isolde, holding out her hands in front of the toddler, when Isolde suddenly fell down, bursting into tears.

"Little girl! You must be more careful!" Hades scooped up the little girl into his arms and admonished, waggling his finger at Isolde. He gasped in surprise when Isolde giggled and bit his finger, before laughing himself.

_Hmm… Looks like Isolde is doing the two immortals good. Hades is less cold and Hestia is less lonely with her brother and a child to accompany her… except… Hades seems like more than Hestia's brother… They look like the parents of Isolde, like a married couple with a child._ Chiron thought with a smile on his face, only to be shaken out of them with a cake whizzing past his face, missing by inches and hitting the wall instead. He turned to see Isolde giggling innocently still seated in Hades arms and sighed. The three of them looked at her.

"Isolde…" They looked at her only to see her grinning back toothlessly at them.

"Sweetie, say Hestia!" Hestia held Isolde in front of her. The baby had just learnt how to talk, her first word being Hades and Hestia was trying to beat her brother by making the baby say her name too. Chiron was just sitting there looking amusedly at the immortal.

"Hades! Hades! Hades!" The baby stubbornly said, while shaking her head, looking like a petulant child, with her arms crossed as well. But Hestia did not give up and continued to say her name in front of the baby.

"Sister… Just admit it, Isolde likes me better than you, that's why she said my name first." Hades sighed, having accompanied Hestia here and had to stay while Hestia tried to get the stubborn little girl to say her name.

"No matter that she said your name first. I still want her to say mine! Repeat Isolde. Hestia. Hes… Tia" Hestia said to Isolde who looked rather annoyed.

"Hestia! Hestia! Hestia!" The baby called three times before falling silent again. Hestia clapped in joy and Hades sighed in relief before the two of them looked at him apologetically, as if to apologize for the baby's lack of saying his name.

Chiron did not have the heart to tell the two immortals that the baby had said his name a few months ago on the night after her birthday.

It was a normal summer day when Hades and Hestia suddenly appeared in a swirl of shadows and a flash of fire respectively, startling Isolde into dropping the toy sword she was playing with and causing Chiron to nearly drop the book he was holding. At this time, Isolde was three years old. After he recovered, he raised an eyebrow at the two immortals arrival. Hades stepped forward first and showed Chiron the hell hound pup nestled in his arms.

"This puppy is for Isolde, so that she has someone to play with as she is constantly alone." Hades started. Chiron nodded, knowing that Isolde was too young to be with the loud, boisterous campers but as much company as the centaur could provide, Isolde would eventually become bored. The young girl had rushed up to Hestia, her mother figure, when the gods had arrived and now looked curiously at Hades, 'her father'. Hades kneeled down in front of her and beckoned her forward. Isolde approached cautiously and gasped when the pup jumped into her arms.

"Thank you daddy! Thank you! Thank you ! Thank you!" Isolde, cuddling the puppy, gave Hades a big hug.

"Take good care of him little one. Daddy must be going now!" Hades said it like it was common before giving her a hug and disappearing into the shadows with a smile. Hestia also gave Isolde a hug and a kiss on her temple and disappeared.

Isolde was age 5 now, and already quite powerful. Chiron had become more distant to her and her 'mama and papa' had stopped visiting her altogether. Isolde was upset that when she had gone to Chiron for help yesterday, he had just blown her off with wise sayings instead of helping her, treating her just like a normal camper.

Because she was upset, she decided to go to the arena to practice her powers which she had. At the starting of the year, Chiron had introduced her to the campers but because of her shy nature, she had not made many friends and preferred to spend time with Chiron.

At the arena, she let go of the blocks which her usually put on her powers in order not to scare her friends. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Trees started to be uprooted and the winds blew at 180km per hour. She slowly closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, all she could see was sorrow around her. People were injured and it was all her fault. If she hadn't been rash, this would not have happened. She quickly ran towards one of her friends only to be pushed away with the call of "Monster.". Isolde's heart broke at her friends insults but still decided to help. However, wherever she went, people shied away from her and started to cower. To her sinking heart, she realized that people were scared of her and hated her.

She ran, crying to Chiron but Chiron too called her a monster for being so destructive and even her parents had the same reaction. When she tried to protest, they only shook their heads in shock and disappointment before turning away from her, unable to look her in the eye.

That night, she closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep, vowing that she would never be friendly to anyone ever again, not wanting ever to scare a friend with her powers again. However, she did not see the pain inside her parent's eyes, inside her trainer's eyes, the pain of abandoning her as Zeus had almost found out their little secret, A.K.A her. They were pain of seeing their child upset and that they could do nothing more without putting their little girl in danger, however, they would come to regret ignoring her when they would have known what would happen because of them. That night, a cold-hearted girl, assassin and helper was born of three others mistakes.

**Whew! Finally done! So yeah! This is why she will now be cold to the others because she feels that they had betrayed her love in them. Next chapter will have when annabeth comes and somehow, even though one of them is the girl with no heart and the other is the one with a scare, they make friends. BTW, what pairing do you want for the story? I was thinking of nico but review between who you want between Nico, Luke and Will solace! Ttyl guys!**


	4. Finding new friends

**Chapter 4! Thanks for all your reviews and favourites and follows people! I'm glad that this sparks your interest so yeah! This is when annabeth comes to town! Final pairing not confirmed yet! But plz review who to be the prince of Isolde's dream, either will solace, nico di angelo or luke castellan!**

The past three years have been hell for Isolde. Ever since the incident, people have always been scared of Isolde and her weird powers. In fact, most of them have avoided her and those who even talked to her were only to call her monster. Also, Chiron has moved her out of the big house and since she was not claimed yet, has been staying in the Hermes cabin, which brought around another problem. Isolde knew that her parents were Hestia and Hades but neither of them had claimed her or even talked to her in the last two years.

It was during breakfast when Isolde heard 2 sounds of the conch shell ring into the air. She raised her head, rather curious because the sound signified that three new campers were here. Taking her camp-issued sword, Isolde made her way to the camp borders. There were two people there, a boy and a girl. Both of them had blonde hair and they both looked as though they just fought monsters.

Isolde P.O.V

They both looked interesting, and by the looks of it, a child of Hermes and Athena. I tugged my black hoodie over my face and hid behind a nearby tree to continue observing them, thankful that I had left Tazo at the private space in my cabin. If you wonder, Tazo is my hell hound pup, given to me by my father as a playmate. Some people nearby call me out as a stalker but I ignore them, choosing to observe the pair, as they seemed to have lost something close to them. And somehow, I could see their path, like their future aura. The boy had one of anger and the girl had sadness.

True to my thoughts, the moment they stepped over the boundaries, the girl had an owl flash over her head and the child of Hermes had the sign of a caduceus over his. They continued walking, surrounded by some of the campers like Will who arrived a few weeks ago and is a son of Apollo and Castor, a son of Dionysus. My eyes followed them when all of a sudden; the daughter of Athena turned and looked at me in the eye. My eyes widened and I quickly turned around stifling a gasp that she had saw me.

Annabeth P.O.V

I was walking with Will, son of Apollo and Castor, son of Dionysus. You may be wondering how I knew about the gods but I had known that I was a demigod since I was 5, so I was not surprised. While they were leading me and Luke to the big house, I felt someone's eyes on me and I quickly turned, to see a girl dressed in black staring at me. I furrowed my eyebrows when she caught my eyes and turned away. I stumbled to a stop and stood there staring at the direction of the girl. Who is she? Why was she staring at me and Luke? I was brought out of my thoughts by Luke tapping on my shoulder.

"Hey… what are you looking at?" He sounded really confused.

"Nothing…" I replied him. I figured that the girl would not want me to reveal her secret that I had caught her looking at us. No matter I did not know now. I would find out later. Children of Athena always find out in the end.

End of Annabeth P.O.V

Isolde ran away immediately after she had been caught by the daughter of Athena. She was slightly embarrassed. She should have been able to hide since she was a child of Hades with the ability to hide in the shadows. Perhaps that was another reason for her father to be disappointed in her, that she was not good with her powers.

She ran to Zeus fist, a place named after the king of gods, the place where she would hide from the campers during the day for after time, she could not stand their accusing gazes and tongues. Sure, some of them were new but their older cabin mates would have told them about the incident. She felt trapped like a girl being bullied at her high school who had no power to defend herself but here, she could. In real life, she only needs to break the bonds over her power and she could destroy the camp.

Isolde P.O.V

Why do I have to have so much power? Why do I have to be such a freak? Why am I me? I started a fire in my hands and held it close to me. It was my flame of hope. I started to recall the time when we were still a happy family. The fact that both my parents were gods which should make me a godling… but I was not… what was I? A freak… that's what I am… I closed my palm over the fire and stood up. It was almost time for dinner, judging from the shadows position, another gift from my father.

I slowly walked to the amphitheatre… I did not want to see their accusing faces for that day, their fear, their hate. I took the food handed to me by the nymph then queued up behind everyone else to give my offerings to the gods.

"Hestia and Hades" I whispered into the fire when it was my turn after I dropped two strawberries into the fire.

I then took my food and sat down at my end of the Hermes table, where no one sat at, when another girl sat across me. It was the daughter of Athena from before. I looked up from my plate of strawberries and cream and gazed coldly at her.

"Hi!" She squealed excitedly at me. I merely continued to look at her. She looked really young, about 7 which is a year younger than me. When I didn't reply, her face crumpled like paper mache and she just looked at me, tears filling her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked her when I got enough of her sad face.

"Why were you spying on me just now?" She cut straight to the chase, no beating around the bush, like a true daughter of Athena.

"Why should I answer you? I do not own you anything…" I replied her, looking amusedly at her annoyed face at not getting her answer before I got up from my seat and put the now finished plate in the return section. Like a faithful pet, she followed me to the beach, where I go in the evening to avoid going to the campfire. The moment I settled down on the sand, a good bit away from the water, i was bombarded with question from the girl. I looked annoyed at her and she shut up, letting me speak.

"First, I don't even know who you are… what is your name?" I asked her, after all, why would I answer the questions of a stranger.

" My name is Annabeth chase… What's yours?" she asked.

"My name is Isolde, just Isolde. No last name." I smirked at her annoyed face.

"Okay… " she tried to figure out my lack of a last name but failed and pouted. " Hey… why are you always alone?" she asked me.

"So you noticed?" saying I was surprised was an understatement. People don't usually notice me and when they do, it's bad news. I smiled at her… she was quite observant. I didn't reply her and we both just sat there in silence, she no longer probing at my life.

"Hey… do you think we can be friends?" She turned to me, breaking the silence.

"Us, friends?" I was rather shocked. Why would she want to be friends with me? The loner? The freak? Apparently she wanted to be friends with me

"Yeah friends… please? My cabin mates think I'm stupid since I'm so young. You would be my first friend…" she looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"okay… you know…we can actually be good friends" That's how the friendship between two people started, the one with a cold heart and the one with the curious mind.

**Yeah! Done with this chapter! As usual, tell me what you think… Next chapter would be the fates point of their daughter, Hades's regret and stuff! So yep! And next chapter will be far shorter so yep! And im making a songfic for this fic as a companion fic kay?**


	5. Their Regrets

**Hey people! I hope I update fast enough for everyone! Please as again, review and rate and favorite and follow. Please don't be afraid of saying bad stuff about the story as I sincerely want to improve so please tell me what I have done wrong!**

As their daughter suffered down on earth, the three fates could only watch and hope for her safety. Even though Isolde was also a common mortal, supposedly below them, they had been forbidden to control her fate and the job had gone to Ananke. They could only watch as she suffered through hardship, when she grew up, when she fell in love, when she made friends, when her heart broke.

They had truly regretted their decision to let Chiron raise the girl for he did not have the power to protect the girl from the wrath of Zeus and Hades and Hestia was not part of the Olympian council and when put to a vote, their daughter may be very well killed.

In fact, their daughter did not even know that she was their daughter. She still thought that she was a child of Hades and Hestia, and it broke their heart that they could not interact with their daughter until she turned 15. The only solace they could find out of the situation was that their daughter would find out her heritage at age 12, which was coming in 4 years time.

Now, as the three of them sat around the pool of water to watch their daughter, the anger they felt at the immortals when they had abandoned Isolde even though it was for her safety, the happiness that someone had befriended her. They felt that if their daughter was happy, they would be too.

Even though they could not control their child's future, they could see bits of it at times. Their daughter would overcome a lot of hardship, pain and sorrow but would find her solace in the end. She would thrive in the end and that was all that mattered.

Over to Lord Chaos

Like the fates, he was also constantly looking out for his granddaughter, through her sorrows and happiness. He understood that the only way to prevent Zeus from finding out about her was to ignore her but he almost regretted asking for protection and yet the only protection would cause tears to his granddaughter's eyes.

He saw how her personality changed from a happy and lively girl to one with a cold exterior and broken heart. He saw how her powers developed with her age, how she could cause major damage with evaluated emotions and how people's remarks hurt her. He saw how others treated her, how others would bully her and there was nothing she could do. He saw how she believed she was fated to be all alone, how she felt that her life was not worth living. He saw how she considered ending her life but always stopped before anything happened.

Most of all, he saw her start to wonder about her true parents, how she had powers that Hades and Hestia, people whom she believed were her parents, did not have. Her brain would wonder and he was glad that his punishment on his daughters would finally end because he was not only hurting them but his granddaughter, whom was innocent, as well.

Over to Hades

He had always doted on Isolde ever since he first laid eyes on her. She had reminded him of his own daughter, who was still in the Lotus Hotel. He had given her a hell hound puppy when she was young and he loved her like a true parent would; only he was only her nephew.

His heart broke when he found out the damage that their action of ignoring her for her safety had caused. His heart broke even more when he had to pretend to be disappointed in her and he saw the tears fall out of her eyes. He wanted to run and comfort her, but the only way to make her stop calling out for him and Hestia was to make her believe that they did not want her anymore.

He relished the feeling of her calling him her father and yet he knew that when she reached 12, she would know the truth and possibly hate them even more. Overall, he wished he had done something else other than to ignore her so that he could show he truly loved her and he wished with all his heart that it was his daughter and Hestia's.

Over to Hestia

Hestia loved the little girl like the daughter she never had and never will have. Who wouldn't? Isolde was a lovely girl with wonderful manners and a clever mind. In fact, Hestia had so much wanted to adopt her but was afraid of the fates wrath.

She had a heart attack when Zeus asked about her constant disappearance and had to ignore her daughter so that she could protect her from Zeus. She nearly cried when she saw the tears in Isolde's eyes at their treatment of her.

She wanted to be Isolde's mother so much and with Hades as the father, it would be even better for her. She loved both with all her heart and she could only sigh in disappointment whenever she questioned her actions.

Over to Chiron

He saw Isolde as one of her favorite pupils and knew she looked up to him as a teacher and father. He had so wanted to tell her about her life and who her true parents were but he knew that if he did, there was a high chance that she would hate him forever and the selfish part of him never told her.

When he had to treat her like a normal camper and saw her hurt look, he wanted to not be selfish and hold her to him and tell her everything, so that she would understand and not hate herself but his selfish side was too strong and it forced him to continue to lie to her.

They would all regret their various decisions towards Isolde for when she found out, her anger and power will never be compared to any and her revenge would be served cold, the only thing to warm her is the power of the sun.

Taa-daa! I'm extremely serious that you guys start telling me whats bad bout my story kay? Love you guys! I do not own anything BTW, so yep. Bye guys! Next chapter will include the first quest!1 Dun Dun Dun!


	6. The Truth

**Yay! I'm feeling really tired cause I typed three stories yesterday! So this is today's chapter. Guys, I usually update daily but because of my dogs death, I kind of got depression and yeah… So I'm going to take a break because I have to juggle guitar, tuition, school, writing and now therapy. So yeah! Enjoy the story while you can! **

"Come here Tazo! It's breakfast time!" Isolde called as she sat down on her bed, lacing up her combat boots. Today, she was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a black tube top with a hoodie thrown over and a pair of combat boots. Isolde sat there for a moment as she waited for the familiar pattering of the hell hound's running and braced herself the moment she heard it. Luckily she did, for the next moment, a dog the size of a small truck pounced on her and pushed her onto the bed, licking her face.

"Come on! We are going to be late!" Annabeth was standing at the door to her private room in the Hermes cabin, since no one wanted to be near her, even in sleep. Even now, even though 7 years had passed since the incident, people were looking at Annabeth as if she was crazy for hanging out with Isolde.

"Okay okay! I'm coming! The moment I can get out from under this dog…" Isolde muttered, still being held down by Tazo. Annabeth laughed and crossed the room, pulling Tazo up with Isolde pushing him from below. Once Isolde was free, she grabbed a leash from the coat hanger and clipped it onto Tazo's collar before dragging him out of the room towards the amphitheatre.

The two girls walked steadily with a giant dog trotting beside them, ignoring the stares of others. Halfway there, Luke joined them in their trip, giving a bright smile to both girls. Even though most of the camp still avoided Isolde, a few of them lightened up and made good friends with her, realizing that under the cold exterior, Isolde was actually a really nice girl.

A few of those people were Luke and Annabeth, as well as Clarisse, who was joining them now. Clarisse was a daughter of Ares the war god, so Clarisse was pretty violent and lashed out at anyone who even looked wrongly at Isolde, proving that she was extremely protective of her friends.

Luke was rather protective as well, preferring to take note of whom bullied Isolde and took revenge for her by pranking said people. Even though Luke's own life was anything but easy, he took pride that he still helped others.

Annabeth was not as protective, but constantly comforted Isolde when she felt that the pressure was way too much. Annabeth was Isolde's best friend and they both knew so much about each other that they could be twins.

Overall, these four people were the oddest of friends: A prankster, a warrior, a braniac and a power-maker. But they worked together like a well oiled machine and that was all that mattered. It did not matter that one of them was not claimed, that one had bloodlust in her veins and a third was a thief.

As I was saying, they were having breakfast when Chiron cantered into the amphitheatre with a sense of urgency. Isolde had been with Chiron for more than enough time to sense when he was upset. He looked at Isolde in the eye and motioned for her to go to the big house and she complied, getting up from her seat and walked towards the big house.

"Yes Chiron?" Isolde asked the moment the door closed behind her and she settled down in a seat. She was rather curious why the centaur was so nervous, for it must be important for him to ask her to come.

"Yes, my dear. I have to tell you something. It is very important and the story is quite long, so please sit down and listen." Chiron told her with the utmost seriousness in his voice. She complied. If Chiron was this serious, then the matter must be just as serious, if not more. So she sat down and listened as he begun.

After telling the story

Isolde stumbled out of the big house in shock. She had just been told that her whole life was a lie. Hades and Hestia were not her parents. She was going to become immortal at 15. She had powers equivalent to a primal god. She was a child of the fates which meant she was granddaughter of Lord Chaos. She gulped down some breath the moment she entered her room. Her friends had found her when she came out, but she needed to think on her own, so she had ignored them.

She was in shock. Her whole life had been a lie. She could not believe that she only knew this at 12. While it hurt that she had been lied to by the people she trusted for her whole life, it explained her weird powers and her ability to tell what ones fate would be. It also explained her silver blood of the primal gods. While it hurt, it also made her realize that why she had been separated from others for her whole life.

Trying to clear up her thoughts, she ran down to the beach and sat far away from the water. Even though she learnt that she was not a child of Hades and therefore should not be afraid of water, it was still natural for her to shy away. She thought about the life she remembered, things that don't make sense now did.

While pondering on her thoughts, she realized that her friends had sat down beside her. She smiled, glad that she had such good friends that cared about her.

"So, you done thinking like braniac there?" Clarisse asked in her usual dry way. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Clarisse and Isolde rolled her eyes. They were 12 yet it was hilarious how they behaved like 5 year olds around each other. At least the three girls were 12. Luke was 16 and was the most mature one.

Isolde sighed yet again. Luke's age reminded her of the prophecy that was given to her.

A Half-blood Of The Eldest Gods,

Shall Reach 16 Against All Odds,

And See The World In Endless Sleep,

The Heroes Soul,

Cursed Blade Shall Reap,

A Single Choice Shall End His Days,

Olympus To Preserve Or Raze.

Unless there was another child of the eldest gods, the child of the prophecy would be her. And the part about 'a single choice shall end his days' was not promising. She sighed yet again. Her friends looked at her, their gazes prodding her to spill what Chiron had told her but she just smiled and went back to her room. A good night's sleep would help with her thoughts and then maybe she'll tell them tomorrow. Washing up, Isolde went to bed, and was lucky enough to have a dreamless night.

The Next Day

The moment Isolde woke up, she was called to the big house by a young camper, who was around 8 and looked positively terrified of her. She sighed. Things had happened for 7 years already. Why couldn't they just let it go? Either way, she got dressed in a red tube top this time with the typical shorts and hoodie before making her way to the big house.

"Yeah Chiron?" She looked inquisitively at Chiron.

"It seems that our fears have come true. Lord Zeus has found out about your survival and parentage. At the same time, Lord Zeus's lightning bolt has been stolen and he believes you are the culprit." I gasped. I may be more powerful, but without training, there was no way I could beat Zeus in a one on one fight.

"What do I need to do?" I was immensely distressed. If because of me, my friends get into danger, I would never forgive myself.

"You need to go on a quest. A quest for the lightning bolt. Do you accept?" Chiron asked me solemnly.

"I accept!" I exclaimed immediately and walked up to the attic, where I knew was where the oracle's mummy was. I stood in front of her and took a deep breath. The mummy had scared me when I was a girl and it still scared me now. I stepped in front of the mummy.

"What is my destiny?" I braced myself for the green smoke. Which I somehow knew would appear. Another one of my powers I suppose. True to my word, green smoke started to flood the room. The mummy stood up and stumbled towards me, grabbing my shoulders. She opened her mouth.

"You shall go west and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who you call a friend. And lose him, in the end." With that, the oracle let go of me and sat back down. The green smoke disappeared and I let out a sigh of relieve. I had not even known that I was holding my breath. I quickly ran out of the attic.

"So… What was the prophecy?" Chiron looked really concerned. I told him the prophecy. Every single line. The things implicated in the prophecy scared me. To be betrayed by a friend meant I would be betrayed by one of my 4 friends. I only had one male friend, which could only mean Luke would betray me… But that's not possible…

"- don't think too much about the prophecy. It may not come true the way you think." Chiron was saying. I nodded. I was thinking too much. To the west, a god who has turned. The only god in the west is my adoptive father, Hades. But he would never do that, right? I took in a sharp breath. If I followed the prophecy, I would have to go to the underworld.

"You have to take 2 companions with you. Once you have chosen, you will leave at dawn. You know where you need to go?" Chiron knew what I was thinking. I had to take 2 companions. The obvious would be Annabeth and Luke, but after hearing the prophecy, I decided to bring Clarisse. My life was on the line, so this quest was very important.

I decided to go find the two girls and hoped I would not see Luke so I would not have to be questioned why I would not bring him. I found Annabeth first and she was excited that she was going. Even though she was confused why I would lead the quest, she still agreed, happy at the prospect of being able to leave camp, even if only for a while.

Clarisse was also just as willing to come. She was angry that Zeus would dare think that it was me who took his 'dumb stupid rod' according to her. She was also confused but I had left the cabin by the time she started to ask.

The Next Morning

Isolde stood by the tree of Thalia, which was one of Annnabeth's old friends. The other two girls appeared a few minutes later, followed by Chiron. Chiron stood next to us to brief us about our quest.

"The camp van can only take you to the nearest bus station. With that, I wish you luck and I believe you know where to go?" Chiron asked and we nodded. This would be a quest to the Underworld. Chiron smiled softly before ushering us to the camp van and stood back.

"Come back safely, all of you!" Chiron waved at all of us as the van retreated and took us to the start of our quest.

**Yay! Done with chapter 6! How is it so far? Thanks for all your comments! BTW! I'm starting a new story soon. It's a characters read the story. The story will be monster shifter so please read! Its by Hans50 and you guys should go check him out! Bye!**


	7. The Airport Monster

**Hi! So I finally got time to write this chapter. I hope it is up to your standards! BTW, I'm looking for a co-writer in a new story I want to write! So please PM me if you are interested! That's all for now!**

The camp van dropped the three girls at the nearest bus stop. (I have no idea what they are called in USA. But it's called bus stop or terminal in Singapore). After they stopped looking at the camp van drive away, they started to discuss.

"Since we want to go to the underworld, does anyone actually know where it is in the first place?" Annabeth questioned, looking at me and Clarisse.

"Yeah… It is at Los Angeles…" I trailed off hesitantly. No one knew of my supposed parentage and I wanted to keep it that way. But if I wanted to live, we had to get this quest done and fast, so I risked being found out.

"Well, someone knows, so let's get going already! Gods, if we stand here discussing anymore, I'm going to die of boredom." Clarisse put in. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, but nodded. We went to purchase the tickets which would take us to the nearest airport, where we would take a plane to LAX. Chiron had given us $5000 mortal cash so we decided to get there as fast as we could, which was by plane. We waited for the bus and luckily, it arrived soon as both Annabeth and I were nearly dying of Clarisse's complains.

"Why is the god damned bus so slow? It should be here already!"

"I am going to wring the bus driver's neck off if he doesn't arrive in the next few minutes!"

"I'm going to walk to Los Angeles myself if the bus doesn't come!"

Annabeth and I were annoyed. So we gladly boarded the bus when it finally arrived. Because we were bored, the three of us played truth or dare. It was rather fun to learn that Clarisse was scared of rats and that Annabeth was scared of spiders. It was not fun of them to learn that I was terrified of snakes. Soon we got off at the airport.

"Excuse me; can we get three budgets tickets to LAX?" Annabeth had volunteered to buy the tickets while Clarisse and I went to the toilet.

I went inside one of the toilets and did my business quickly. I was grabbing my back pack when I heard hissing. My heart stopped beating a few times as I turned around. In front of me were a few dozen snakes. I let out a blood curdling scream and closed my eyes. The next moment, Clarisse had bashed opened the door and was dragging me out of the toilet.

"What the Hades was that?" She hissed at me.

"Number 1, don't use Hades's name as a swear word in front of me and number two, I don't know!" I hissed right back at her.

"Never mind, let's go find Annabeth and get on the damned plane." Clarisse pulled me by the arm to where Annabeth was waiting, by the Starbucks counter.

"Hey guys! I bought tickets for us on the next flight, which is in 30 min- What happened?" Annabeth exclaimed, checking her watch before coming to stare at our pale faces.

"Nothing…" I shook my head. "Let's get on the plane now, the sooner we get there the better it is, right?" I tried to divert her from the conversation. She just sighed before the three of us went to board the plane. Settling down into my seat by the window, I turned to Annabeth, who was sitting beside me.

"Isn't it peaceful?" I asked her.

"Don't jinx it!" She growled playfully at me.

I just smiled bashfully at her. I then took out a packet of candy and ate one, offering a piece to both Clarisse and Annabeth. I was about to go to sleep when I noticed something wrong. A lady had entered the plane, she looked totally normal, but I saw a forked tongue coming out of her mouth each time she spoke.

"Guys!" I elbowed Annabeth and she looked in the direction I was looking at.

"Shi shit shit!" She cursed under her breath.

The lady slowly approached us. She stopped next to Clarisse and smiled a sickening smile, which revealed her fangs. Then, she suddenly pounced on me. I had no time to swerve because I was not expecting anyone to attack us in front of the mortals. She grabbed my throat and broke the side of the plane, oblivious to the screams of the mortals. Annabeth and Clarisse tried to grab their weapons but to no avail. Chuckling like a mad woman, she threw me out of the plane.

"See you down there, daughter of fate!" That was all I heard before Clarisse stabbed her. But it was too late. I was going to crash out of the plane and die before I reached 16.


	8. Why?

**Hi guys! It's been way too long… I know! I'm sorry! Either way, I have some issues to address. First, I want to thank everyone for their support. I've gaining an amazing number of followers for my story, well, at least to me. So thanks to all of you guys! Secondly, I'm still looking for a beta to help me! Guys… please help me with finding a good beta! Thanks in advance. I will try to reply those who reviewed. Last but not least, this does not belong to me!**

Isolde's P.O.V

Air whooshed past my hair and pulled at my clothes. I could feel myself falling, could see the plane becoming smaller and smaller as I fell past it, hurtling straight for the sea. I knew the impact would kill me extremely painfully and I tried to think of ways I could stop my fall. But what could you grab in the sky? I had nothing on me. Not even my sword or even a little bit of ambrosia or something. I resigned myself to my fate, that I was going to die. Wait! My fate… If I am truly a child of fate, then I would be able to control my fate, right? My brain started to think faster. I could either try powers which might fail but keep my secret safe, or use powers that I don't know how to control but are at least there but risk revealing my parentage.

It was an obvious choice. Revealing versus my life. It was so obvious that I would choose my life. I took a deep breath and looked down. the water was fast approaching. I had to hurry. Just before I hit the water, I felt a tug in my gut and I closed my eyes. A huge boom sound was heard, just before my head disappeared into the water. I took another deep breath. I had survived. Thankfully. I looked around. I had sunk into deep ocean. Where was I? I may have elemental powers, but I was never a daughter of Poseidon. I was stuck here with the ability to breath. Unless… I won't let my life be laid out like that. I would find a way to escape. I had to.

I concentrated on the water around me and clenched my hand. I started to kick my legs and the water propelled me towards where the shore should be. I went to fast that I felt that my skin was peeling off. I pushed myself even harder and finally caught sight of the shore. It got my spirit up and I swam at at least thrice the speed that I was going in. Once I got up on shore, I dried myself and checked the sign boards for where I was.

The signboards told me that I was in Arabia. Which was actually pretty far from LAX. Well damn. How on earth do I get to LAX? I could walk? No, the distance was too great. How on earth do I go through the desert? Geez. I felt really tired. Well, with great power comes great need to take a nap. So… I guess I'm gonna sleep. But where? I am not a beggar. No way would I sleep in the streets… Turns out my body had a different idea and I collapsed in a back alley and fell asleep.

In my dreams, everything was different. I appeared in a vortex. There were three women standing next to a pool of water. I was confused. I rarely get dream… Why now? And who were the three women? Then, one of them started to talk.

"Let's send her back to LAX! It is where she should be now! If not for the monster that he sent after her!" Her voice was cold and slightly sinister. But sounded warm to her ears. With a chill, she realized that these three people were the fates, otherwise known as her mothers'. I stood still behind a column.

"Yes, we shall send her there. Even if we cannot see her, we must help her!" Another one of my mother's said.

"Then let's hurry!" With that, the dream ended just as fast as it had begun and I woke up, questioning my dreams. Then, I looked around. I was not in the back alley I fell asleep in. I was somewhere entirely new. I was in a hotel room! I looked around. I was lying of a four-poster bed in the middle of a carpeted room. There was a phone by my side and soon, it started to ring. I picked up the phone heseitantly, after all, electronics attract monsters.

"Hello! Is this Ms Isolde?" A polite a cherry voice answered the phone. I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me and facepalmed.

"Yes… This is Isolde…" I was cautious. I don't go around telling people my name. Who was she?

"Oh! Ms Isolde, there are two people by the names of Annabeth and Clarisse in the lobby. Shouyld I send them up to the presidential suite?" Presidential suite? Wow! My parents were rich, well, they were out of this world, but still.

"Yes. Please send them up. Also, can you send up 6 bagels and 3 cups of coffee as well?" I replied. Well, they could afford hotel rooms, surely they can afford room service too.

"Of course Ms Isolde. Thank you!" She replied and the phone clicked. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing my friends. Annabeth squealed in joy and latched herself upon me.

"I thought you died!" She muttered into my shoulder. I smiled. I was glad my friends cared. Clarisse looked at me.

"I'm glad you're still alive punk." Was the only word she said to me before turning away. I held out my arms and she crashed into them.

"Don't you dare ever scare me again. Ever. You hear me?" Her words were muffled among my hair. I smiled. Just then, the door bell rang and the ********* came in with the food. As we ate, Annabeth broke the silence.

"So…," she took another bite of her bagel. "How did you survive?" She smiled and looked at me questioningly.


End file.
